bleachfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Byakuya Kuchiki
Byakuya Kuchiki est le capitaine de la Sixième Division du Gotei 13. Son vice-capitaine est Renji Abarai. Apparence Byakuya est grand, il a des yeux gris sombres et des cheveux longs noir qu'il tient avec ses Kenseikan. Il porte des Kenseikan sur le haut de sa tête et l'autre sur le côté droit, l'écharpe précieuse qu'il porte "Ginpakukazaharu" est faite d'un tissu tellement précieux qu'il peut acheter plus de 10 demeures luxeuses. Celle-ci lui a été donnée par son Grand-Père Ginrei Kuchiki et est portée de génération en génération par le chef du clan Kuchiki. Il porte une tenue de shinigami et un haori de capitaine standard, et des mitaines (Tekkou) couvrent le dos de ses mains. Après la defaite d'Aizen (17 mois), Byakuya a des sortes de postiches à l'arrière de ses cheveux qui ne sont pas des Kenseikan. Il porte un haori standard avec un col haut et des lignes dorées sur les bords de son haori et des petits lacets attachés à son col. Son écharpe blanche "Ginpakukazaharu" a disparu. Personnalité En apparence, Byakuya semble être froid et hautain, ayant des difficultés à accepter ceux qui ne sont pas de son rang notamment Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la 11e Division issu des quartiers les plus mal famés du Rukongai. Même Rukia semble présenter peu d'intérêt à ses yeux, lorsqu'il lui annonce froidement qu'elle sera exécutée (une décision d'Aizen, Capitaine de la 5e Division). Byakuya finit par se décider à l'adopter. Mais en réalité, Byakuya est tiraillé entre les lois de la Soul Society qu'il a juré de respecter à la lettre afin de faire honneur à ses parents, et ses convictions personnelles qui vont parfois en sens contraire des lois en place. Dans l'arc des zanpakutos, on apprend qu'enfant, c'était un "sale gosse, doublé d'un gros bébé"... tout comme son zanpakuto. Il aime les promenades nocturnes et les fleurs de cerisiers japonais. Dans ses combats, Byakuya regarde toujours froidement son adversaire jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse la valeur de ce dernier. Il se montre d'ailleurs arrogant envers Zommarie à tel point qu'il s'énerve. Il s'obstine à lui dire qu'il est beaucoup plus fort que lui (en comparant la différence de leurs pouvoirs "comme la distance entre le ciel et la terre") malgré la perte de ses membres gauches mais il ne fait qu'énoncer des faits et connait sa propre puissance. Histoire Kuchiki Byakuya est né dans la noble famille Kuchiki et a grandi dans le manoir familial du Sereitei. thumb|202px|Byakuya Adolescent,110 ans plus tôt.Il passé la plupart de son temps à s'entraîner pour assumer sa charge de chef du clan Kuchiki. Yoruichi Shihōin venait souvant au manoir Kuchiki pour venir jouer à chat avec Byakuya. Voyant celle-ci arriver, Byakuya l'attaque et l'insulte en la traitant de "Chat Maudit". Puis Yoruichi se plaint en s'adressant à Byakuya sur sa façon d'accueillir un invité. Celui-ci exprime son mécontentement en disant qu'il sera bientôt chef de son clan et qu'il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec elle. Yoruichi vole le lacet attachant les cheveux de Byakuya et se moque de lui en citant "je plains l'avenir du clan Kuchiki si un chef se fait voler son lacet par une fille en jouant". Elle utilise ensuite le Shunpo laissant Byakuya en colère; celui-ci déclare qu'il la fera regretter car ses capacités sont supérieures aux siennes. Cinquante-ans plus tard : malgré le désaccord de sa famille, Byakuya se marie avec Hisana Kuchiki. Cinq ans après le mariage, Hisana tombe gravement malade. Celle-ci demande à Byakuya de trouver et d'adopter sa soeur qu'elle a abandonnée dans le Rukongai quand elle était bébé. Elle lui fait également promettre de ne jamais dire à Rukia qui était sa soeur. Un ans après la mort d'Hisana, Byakuya trouve Rukia à l'Académie Shino et l'adopte. Celui-ci réalise le souhait de sa femme et jure sur les tombes de ses parents qu'il n'enfreindra plus aucunes règles. Moins de quarante-neuf ans après, Rukia rejoint le Gotei 13, Byakuya et Gin Ichimaru deviennent les capitaines de la Sixième et de la Troisième divisions, Ils se croisent souvent deviennent amis. Sypnosis thumb|164px|Byakuya apparaît devant Rukia Arc du Shinigami Remplaçant Suite à la désertion de Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya est chargé avec son vice-capitaine Abarai Renji d'arrêter sa soeur adoptive et de la ramener à la Soul Society afin qu'elle y soit jugée pour ses crimes. Ils l'interceptent dans la rue mais sont interrompus d'abord par Uryū, que Renji arrive à vaincre facilement. Puis Ichigo arrive et se bat contre Renji ,Byakuya voyant son lieutenant se faire malmener, déclare qu'il est insouciant, mais Renji lui dit qu'il n'a rien à craindre. Byakuya affirme que Ichigo lui semble familier car 33 heures plus tôt, les forces Spéciales ont obtenu une image d'ichigo frappant un Menos Grande. Ichigo devient sérieux et veut en finir avec Renji, au moment de le frapper une fois de plus, Byakuya coupe l'épée d'Ichigo en deux puis lui transperse ses deux points afin qu'il perde toute sa pression spirituelle. Lorsque Rukia court vers Ichigo, Byakuya lui demande si elle serait allée à côté d'ichigo après ce qui s'est passé, puis lui dit qu'il comprend à quel point il ressemble à "lui". Ichigo s'accroche à la jambe de Byakuya, et lui dit qu'il ne l'entend pas et qu'il doit le regarder quand il parle de lui. Byakuya s'apprête a frapper quand Rukia intervient et lui demande de l'épargner et qu'elle est d'accord pour rentrer à la Soul Society. Byakuya prévient Ichigo qu'il devrait mourrir de ses blessures bientôt et que s'il survit, il perdra ses pouvoirs de shinigami. Puis Renji ouvre un Senkaimon (portail) et retourne à la Soul Society avec Byakuya et Rukia. thumb|232px|Byakuya informe Rukia de sa condamnation à mort. Plus târd, dans la Soul Society, Byakuya annonce à Rukia quelle va être executée pour ses crimes. Quelque temps après, il croise Kenpachi Zaraki capitaine de la 11e Division et Gin Ichimaru capitaine de la 3e Division. Ces deux capitaines le taquinent à propos de sa réaction face à soeur condamnée comme une criminelle. Byakuya prétend que les personnes de classes inférieures ne peuvent pas comprendre les sentiments des nobles. Byakuya et Kenpachi se disputent et se menacent; pour calmer les esprits, Gin retient Kenpachi et s'en va avec ce dernier. Arc de la Soul Society thumb|left|234px|Byakuya appraît soudainement derrière Hinamori et IzuruByakuya est présent lors de la réunion urgente des capitaines. Il reste silencieux tout au long des bavardages de ses compagnons d'armes. Après la défaite de Renji face à Ichigo, Renji est amené dans un lieu sécurisé et surveillé par les deux lieutenants Izuru Kira et Momo Hinamori. Ils veulent appleler la 4e Division quand Byakuya apparaît soudainement derrière eux et ordonne que Renji soit jeté en prison : il est parti seul au combat et il est inacceptable qu'il perde dans ce cas précis. Momo tente de lui répondre mais est arrêtée par Izuru qui s'excuse auprès de Byakuya. Hinamori réticente s'excuse à son tour. Plus tard Byakuya interrompt Yamada Hanataro et Ganju Shiba qui tentent de sauver Rukia de la Shinshinro. Byakuya dit à Ganju qu'il a senti une pression spirituelle faible en allant vers le Shinshinro, pensant que celui qui possède cette pression spirituelle est fort et qu'il cache son reiatsu. Ganju veut attaquer mais Byakuya lui tranche gravement le bras et lui dit de s'en aller. Mais Ganju lui répond qu'un lâche qui pourraît être effrayé par une telle blessure n'existe pas dans la famille Shiba. Après avoir entendu son nom de famille Byakuya s'excuse de ne pas l'avoir blésse plus grièvement, Rukia lui demande de ne pas tuer Ganju mais Byakuya l'Ignore et libère son Shikai blessant cette fois gravement Ganju. thumb|194px|Byakuya arrêté par Jushiro Byakuya se prépare a achever Ganju quand il est arreté par Jushiro Ukitake, qui affirme que la libération d'un zanpakuto dans le Konakotoru est interdit. Or celui-ci lui répond que des commandes spéciales en temps guerre ont été données et cette interdiction levée. Ensuite Byakuya et Jushiro sentent une forte pression spirituelle de niveau capitaine. Ichigo vole et atterit grâce à un objet spécial de Yoruichi, celui-ci s'engage au combat et affronte Byakuya, Jushiro demande à Byakuya qui est ce ryoka mais Byakuya lui répond qu'il n'est personne. thumb|left|192px|Byakuya arrêté par YoruichiAprès quelques minutes, Byakuya se demande comment comment ichigo a pu recupéré ses pouvoirs de shinigami mais il aurait dû retrouver son ancienne vie d'humain.Byakuya attaque Ichigo qui reussi a suivre son Shunpo deux fois de suite ,alors il utilise le shikai de Senbonzakura mais il est arrêté par Yoruichi qui assomme Ichigo. Byakuya lui dit quelle ne pourra pas s'échapper, mais elle lui répond qu'il n'a jamais gagné face à elle en Shunpo. Les deux s'engagnait dans une épreuve de Shunpo. Yoruichi portant Ichigo inconscient, garde une longueur d'avance sur Byakuya. S'arrêtant en haut d'un bâtiment elle lui affirme que dans trois jours elle aura rendu Ichigo bien plus fort que lui. En attendant leur combat est suspendu. Puis s'enfuit avec Ichigo sur l'épaule. Byakuya quitte la zone et dit à Jushiro qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut des ryoka car ils n'ont plus d'intérêt. En apprenant que la date de l'execution de Rukia a été avancée, Jushiro tente de convaincre Byakuya d'arrêter l'exécution mais celui-ci le repousse en expliquant que telle est la décision du Central 46 . Jushiro tousse et tombe par terre, Byakuya lui dit de ne pas se forcer lui rappelant la perte de son lieutenant Kaien Shiba. Il déclare ensuite que Rukia fait partie de sa famille et non de la sienne : il n'a pas à se mêler de cette affaire. Le matin de l'exécution de Rukia, Byakuya est dans ses quartiers priant dans le sanctuaire de sa femme Hisana quand on lui dit que l'exécution est sur le point de commencer, il dit au revoir à Hisana et s'en va vers la Colline du Sokyoku. Avant d'arriver Byakuya rencontre Renji qui s'est échappé de prison dans le but de sauver Rukia, après avoir pris connaissance des intentions de Renji, celui-ci lui dit qu'il ne le laissera pas faire. Byakuya tente d'attaqué Renji avec un Shunpo mais son Lieutenant le bloque . Byakuya active son shikai qui est bloque par le shikai de celui-ci ,Zabimaru ,puis renji lui parle de son désir de le surpasser depuis leur prémière rencontre et active son Bankai. thumb|156px|Renji reconnaît le Reiatsu de son capitaineByakuya un peu surpris demande à Renji quand a t-il acquis le bankai, Renji lui repond qu'il ne le saura jamais car il n'a jamais fait attention à ses subordonnés.Renji attaque Byakuya qui confirme qu'il s'agit bien d'un Bankai. Byakuya utilise son shikai qui semble avoir brisé le Bankai de Renji , cependant il se reconstruit et continue à se battre jusqu'à faire mettre un genou à terre à Byakuya . Renji attaque de nouveau son capitaine, celui-ci envoie un Sokatsui sorte de perturber les mouvements de Renji avant de le lier avec un Rikujokorro, puis libère son Bankai qui blesse gravement Renji. thumb|left|216px|Defaite de RenjiByakuya dit à Renji qu'il devrait être fier d'avoir sa forme humaine après avoir été frappé par son Bankai. Renji refuse de baisser les bras et se jette sur Byakuya utilise son Bankai pour l'immobiliser. Byakuya lui parle de la disparition de son Bankai et le menace de le tuer .Renji lui dit qu'il a juré à son âme de sauvé Rukia et tente de l'attaquer à nouveau mais son épée se brise au contact et tombe à terre, vaincu. Byakuya lance son echarpe sur Renji et le félicite d'avoir eut autant de courage à l'affronter. thumb|224px|Byakuya attaque Ichigo Byakuya arrive a l'execution de Rukia,refusant de la regarder, Celui-ci est très surpris par l'intervention et l'aarivée d'Ichigo. Byakuya regarde comment Ichigo sauve Rukia et ecarte facilement trois lieutenants,ensuite Byakuya arrive et attaque Ichigo. Byakuya demande à Ichigo pourquoi il essaye encore de sauver Rukia mais celui-ci lui retourne la question, Byakuya lui repond que même si il lui repond , il ne comprendrait pas et lui dit qu'il va le tuer et executer Rukia. Le combat continue et Byakuya active son shikai qui est contré par un Getsuga Tensho, l'attaque blèsse la main gauche de Byakuya. Ichigo lui demande d'activer son bankai ,Celui-ci l'active et blèsse Ichigo qui admet son erreur d'essayer de l'arrêter avec son shikai ,Byakuya lui dit qu'il parle comme ci il avait atteint le bankai. Ichigo lui dit que ce le cas, Byakuya ne le croît pas et regarde Ichigo activé son bankai Tensa Zangetsu. Byakuya est se demande si le katana d'Ichigo est vraiment un bankai car il ressemble à un katana ordinaire, mais avant d'attaqué , Ichigo se lêve à coté de lui ,pointe le bout de sa lame sur la gorge de Byakuya et lui demande si sa fièrté n'a rien n'avoir avec l'éxecution de Rukia, car si c'est le cas alors il l'arrêtera. thumb|left|210px|Byakuya qui dirige Senbonzakura Kageyoshi avec ses mains Qand Ichigo recule, Byakuya trouve arrogant qu'ichigo n'est pas attaquer quand il en n'a eu la chance. Ils continuent leur lutte jusqu'a ce qu'Ichigo devient si rapide que Senbonzakura Kageyoshi n'arrive plus a le suivre, Byakuya commence a utilisé sa main pour diriger son bankai, l'amenant a se deplacé plus rapidement. Cependant Ichigo est capable de repousser Senbonzakura et avant qu'il ne s'en rend compte, Ichigo appraît derrière lui et poignarde le capitaine. Conscient de la puissance du bankai d'Ichigo, Byakuya promet de le detruire et active son Senkei. Ils continuent de se battre et les mouvements d'Ichigo deviennent lents, Byakuya suscite l'une des épées autour de lui ,poignarde le pied d'Ichigo et perce l'epaule d'Ichigo avec un Byakurai. Byakuya le felicite d'avoir combattu et lui dit qu'il doit comprendre que c'est la fin. Byakuya se prépare pour un coup de grâce quand le Hollow d'Ichigo prend le relais et arrête l'attaque de Byakuya. thumb|La conclusion de la batailleLe Hollow d'Ichigo attaque Byakuya qui est blessé à la poitrine ,il retrouve son calme et esquive un Getsuga Tensho Noir. En voyant le masque de hollow, Byakuya lui demande si il est un hollow, Ichigo revient à lui et enlève son masque. Puis Byakuya dit qu'aucun d'eux ait la force de continuer le combat, Ils se mettent d'accord et decident d'en finir avec un dernier coup. Quand Ichigo demande à Byakuya pourquoi il ne sauve pas sa soeur, celui-ci lui dit qu'il repondra à sa question s'il le bat. Byakuya utilise alors la technique Shukei Hakuteiken et Ichigo assemble son reiatsu dans un getsuga tensho. les deux adversaires s'attaquent, liberant un enorme puissant reiatsu et sont grievement blessés. Byakuya revèle ses raisons pour ne pas sauver Rukia, ichigo lui que s'il était a sa place il combattrait ces règles. Celui-ci se rend compte qu'Ichigo n'est pas son ennemi mais il combattait les règles de la Soul Society et pense qu'Ichigo à la même personnalité que Kaien Shiba .Byakuya dit ensuite que sa volonté à brisé son épée et il ne poursuivra pas Rukia. thumb|left|218px|Byakuya sauve Rukia Plus târd, quand Sosuke Aizen commande à Gin Ichimaru de tuer Rukia, Byakuya sauve Rukia, prend l'attaque et tombe à cause de toutes ses blessures. Il est soigné par la capitaine Unohana Retsu, Byakuya raconte à Rukia la vérité sur son passé et explique pourquoi il était en conflit avec ses promesses à Hisana et ses parents, ce qui était difficile pour lui de prendre un rôle quand elle a était condamnée. Il remercie ensuite Ichigo de l'avoir aidé à prendre sa décision de sauvé Rukia et s'excuse auprès de Celle-ci. Arc des Bounts (hors-séries) Byakuya sauve rukia de la Bount Yoshi ,celui l'emmenent ensuite au manoir kuchiki et et declare à Ic thumb|Byakuya qui vient de sauvé Rukia de la Bounts Yoshi higo que ses blessures sont superficiels mais doit se reposer .Ensuite celui-ci se bât contre Jin Kariya en lui disant que ce n'est pas pour venger sa soeur mais pour eliminer toutes personnes qui derangent la Paix de la Soul Society. Quelques temps plus tard, Ichigo rejoint le combat, tout deux se battent contre Jin et sont interomppu par Ran'Tao la créatrice des bounts. Arc Arrancar Quelques temps après avoir assisté à la reunion Urgente des capitaines ,Byakuya se deplace vers le monde réel pour récuperer l'equipe de Toshiro Hitsugaya sur ordre du capitaine-commandant Yamamoto. Il permet secrêtement à Rukia et Renji de revenir dans le monde réel et sauvés Orihime Inoue affirmant qu'on lui a juste donné l'ordre de les ramenés et ce qu'il feront par la suite ne le regarde pas. Ensuite Byakuya apprend par un messager que les reiatsus de Rukia et Renji ont disparues et la Deuxième Division est a leurs recherches. Arc du Hueco Mundo Byakuya arrive par le Garganta et se rend immédiatement là où est Rukia. Il découvre sa soeur moribonde avec un Espada devant elle. L'espada demande à Byakuya de se présenter mais il lui répond froidement qu'ils sont juste leurs ennemis. Zomarie prévient Byakuya que si il veut sauver Rukia se serait en vain. Byakuya dit qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire par "en vain'' et utilise un shunpô. Il apparait dans le dos de Zommarie mais celui-ci l'imite et se retrouve dans le dos de Byakuya. Byakuya lui demande ce qu'est cela, Zommarie lui répond que c'est son sonido gemelos, son sonido est le plus rapide des espadas et il lui a additionné un faux pas qui créer un clone de lui et rassure son adversaire en lui disant qu'il n'a pas à avoir honte de pas avoir suivi des yeux son mouvement. Byakuya répond que lui devrait avoir honte de lui avoir révélé si vite le truc et il découpe son adversaire avec un shunpô puis le deuxième clone, Zommarie apparait néanmoins derrière et lui dit que le thumb|left|Byakuya contre Zommarienombre de clones ne s'arrête pas à deux mais Byakuya l'a préssenti et le transperse du hadô 4 byakurai. Deux clones de Zommarie apparaissent en disant que ses clones sont au nombes de 5 et ils transpercent Byakuya. Byakuya dit de son ton froid et habituel qu'il ne voulait pas utiliser un mouvement qu'il a appris "d'elle" et lance à l'espada que c'est lui qui fait preuve d'arrogance mais que sa défaite ne sera due qu'à la "différence de rang". Zommarie visiblement énervé lance sa libération. Un de ses yeux grossit, Byakuya pressent une attaque et se dépace mais Zommarie lui dit que c'est dommage car il l'a déjà attaqué. Le pied de Byakuya se dirige indépendamment de sa volonté vers Zommarie et Byakuya prend la décison de sectionner les tendons de sa jambe. Zommarie le complimente mais regarde vers Rukia ce qui oblige Byakuya à se dresser devant elle pour la protéger et rendant son bras sous contrôle. Il sectionne ce dernier comme sa jambe. Hanatarô arrive ensuite et emmène Rukia à la demande de Byakuya. Il continue ensuite de dire à Zommarie qu'il est plus fort que lui ce qui énerve pasablement Zommarie et ce dernier lui dit qu'hormis son bras il a pris le contrôle d'un "autre" sujet. Byakuya comprend tout de suite et voit Rukia trancher Hanatarô. Byakuya veut empêcher Rukia mais Zommarie contrôle tout son corps et la maintient en joug avec son sabre sous la gorge. Byakuya utilise calmement en lâchant son sabre le sort 65 de bakudô et immobilise Rukia et utilise ensuite son bankai sur Zommarie en lui disant froidement que c'est dans sa situation que "tout est vain". La tour est détruit, Byakuya retourne près de Rukia désactiver son sort de protection et retrouve Zommarie blthumb|Byakuya achève Zommarieessé. Zommarie lui lance son pouvoir "Amor" plusieurs fois mais le bakudô 81 de Byakuya bloque son pouvoir puis il se déplace derrière l'esapda apeuré par le sabre qu'il a sous la gorge. Zommarie insulte les shinigamis qui selon lui sont devenus trop arrogants en se croyant dépositaire de la justice puis Zommarie se fait trancher par Byakuya non parce qu'il est un hollow mais parce qu'il s'en est pris à "son honneur". Isane arrive ensuite sur les lieux et soigne Rukia et Hanatarô à la demande de Byakuya. Arc du Nouveau Capitaine, Shūsuke Amagai (hors-série) thumb|left|222px|Byakuya donne àRenji la responsabilité de l'équipe de recherches Byakuya est présent à la reunion des capitaines, ou le nouveau capitaine de la Troisième Divison, Shusuke Amagai est introduit. Byakuya a un manque d'interêt pour le nouveau capitaine et quand la reunion est terminée, Il quitte tout simplement la pièce.Il lui est ensuite envoyé une Jugokucho, par le capitaine-commandant de communiquer que des Menos avaient envahi le Dangai. Quelques temps plus târd, Byakuya demande à Renji s'il est en charge de la recherche sur Rukia et Ichigo, Celui-ci affirme que c'est le cas. Ensuite Renji demande à Byakuya ce qu'il va faire car ils y a une raisons à leurs actions, Byakuya lui repond que c'est ne pas grave, car il n'a pas de compassion pour ceux qui violent la paix de la Soul Society et donne à Renji l'ordre de diriger l'equipe de recherche. Lors de la réalisation des actions de trahisons du Clan Kasumioji, Yamamoto demande à Byakuya et la sixième division d'infiltrés la maison du clan Kasumioji.Byakuya arrive au milieu de la lutte entre Shusuke Amagai et Toshiro Hitsugaya et relais l'ordre de soumettre le clan Kasumioji. Peu de temps après, Byakuya et Toshiro sont en attente au-dessus d'un toit , Quand la lieutenante de la Dixième Division Matsumoto Rangiku arrive et demande ce qui se passe. Byakuya explique alors que comme la familla Kasumioji est une famille noble ,Le Gotei 13 ne peut pas les arrêtés a moins qu'il est violés une loi grave. thumb|Byakuya dit à Ichigo de laisser mourrir Amagai avec sa fiertéIl regarde ensuite la bataille entre Ichigo et Amagai, Ensuite Yoruichi intervient et explique à Amagai ce qui c'est vraiment passé à propos de son père. Byakuya empêche alors Ichigo d'arrêter Amagi, affirmant qu'il a une "fierté". Byakuya et les autres personnes présent regarde Amagai mourrir à causes de ses actes. Arc de la Fausse Karakura Town Byakuya arrive près d'Ichigo sans se faire remarquer par Yammy et lui lance un le sort 33 Hadô . Kenpachi lui dit de dégager mais Byakuya lui dit de rester à se place car c'est lui qui est arrivé en premier etKenpachi lui répond de ne pas lui en vouloir si il se fait déchiqueter par un coup d'épée perdu.Kenpachi "joue" un peu avec Yammy pendant qu'Ichigo hésite à partir dans le monde réel pour vaincre Aizen. Byakuya lui dit d'y aller car il est le représentant shinigami dethumb|left|Byakuya et Kenpachi frappant Yammy Karakura et cela suffit à Ichigo pour partir. Byakuya discute ensuite un peu avec Mayuri sur le fait si Ichigo allait gagner le combat. Kenpachi interpelle ensuite Byakuya et lui dit d'achever Yammy mais Byakuya prétens que c'est plus une tâche pour un barbare de son espèce. Yammy se réveille ensuite et lance un céla gigantesque. Byakuya retrouve Kenpachi et lui qu'il le plaint de manquer à ce point de jugeote quand il a dit qu'il ne restait qu'à l'achever. Kenpachi dit que c'est bien le cas et prothumb|139px|Kenpachi et Byakuya rentrant au Seireitei victorieuxvoque Byakuya. Il utilise son bankai et les deux capitaines dise "Tu gènes" et attaque Yammy. Yammy souffre d'une grosse blessure au visage mais ne s'effondre pas et sous le coup de la colère se transforme en un monstre encore plus gros et les deux capitaines affronteront l'espada ensemble. 'thumb|right|161px' A leur retour sur terre, on les voit sortir du Garganta avec de grosses blessures mais marchant normalement. Quand les shinigamis demande comment était le combat Kenpachi répond "Bah... vraiment nul" et on voit Yammy étendu à moitié mort au Hueco Mondo. Avec Shusui et Kenpachi, il se fait sermonner par le capitaine-général parce qu'ils ont perdu leurthumb|left|Shunsui, Byakuya et Kenpachi se faisant sermonner par Yamamoto haori. Byakuya lui dit sèchement de ne pas s'inquiéter car il peut facilement en racheter, Genryusai demande aux capitaines ce que représente pour eux leur haori et Byakuya répond "Une tenue minable ce qui énerve Yamamoto sur les trois capitaines.'' Arc du Conte Inconnu des Zanpakutōs (hors-série) Arc du badge shinigami remplaçant perdu Byakuya apparait accompagné de Renji, Tôshiro, Kenpachi et Ikkaku par le Garganta pour prêter main-forte à thumb|left|Byakuya et les autres arrivent pour aider IchigoIchigo. Quand Yukio envoie chaque Fullbringer avec un capitaine, il se retrouve avec Tsukishima. Il admire la lune jusqu'à ce que Tsukishima l'interpelle. Byakuya lui dit que c'est une qu'il soit son adversaire car Kenpachi ne se bat que pour jouir d'une bataille et il serait désavantagé face à Tsukishima et Ichigo ne pourrait jamais le tuer, Tsukishima frappe mais Byakuya bloque avec Senbonzakura et dit qu'il méprise sa façon de combattre et qu'il va se débarrasser de lui avant même qu'il ait abattu son épée. Byakuya lui demande après quelques instants si c'est une bonne chose qu'il reste éloigné. Tsukishima lui répond qu'il réfléchit à un plan puis Byakuya lui dit que c'est visiblement un homme prudent. Tsukishima coupe une feuille puis frotte le sol de son épée, Byakuya lance Senbon-zakura sur Tsukishima et le repousse puis lui demande si il a compris, il ne peut pas le toucher et encore moins le tuer. Tsukishima murmure "Oh je vois... c'est le bon endroit." A cet instant, Byakuya marche sur une dalle qui s'enfonce et qui fait s'élever un mur derrière lui et qui s'effondre. Byakuya se demande comment cela se fait-il et Tsukishima lui dit qu'il a installé un piège. Byakuya lui demande quand il l'a fait, Tsukishima dit "Il y a longtemps." et lui demande si il a entendu parler de son pouvoir. Byakuya se remémore le moment où il a frotté le sol de son épée et Tsukishima lui confirme sa pensée, son pouvoir lui permet de s'insérer dans la mémoire des objets. Byakuya relance son Senbonzakura mais Tsukishima passe derrière lui, lui attrape le bras en lui disant qu'il ne sera jamais plus atteint par son sabre car il l'a tranché une fois et qu'il les a vus tellement de fois que c'en est ennuyeux et tranche Byakuya. Tsukishima dit ensuite qu'il connait maintenant la zone-sans dommage de Senbonzakura et explique ses effets. Il ajoute qu'aucune des capacités de Byakuya ne fonctionneront car il les a développées avec lui pendant des thumb|Tsukishima tranche Byakuya avec "Books of the end"heures d'entrainement. Byakuya lui demande si pas même goukei ou senkei ne fonctionneront sur lui et Tsukishima répond froidement "Pas même ton Hakuteiken". Tsukishima réattaque et brise la lame de Byakuya puis il le félicite sur sa décision d'être revenu en shikai après avoir su qu'il a découvert la zone sans dommage de son bankai. Byakuya est déçu de ces 17 mois d'enntrainement mais Tsukishima le rassure car il a juste progressé de la même manière. Byakuya reprend sa lame cassé et déclenche son bankai. Tsunkishima, pas du tout impressionné, lui dit qu'il l'a vu tellement de fois qu'il est ennuyeux et se déplace dans la zone sans-dommage derrière Byakuya pensant qu'il a déjoué la manoeuvre mais Byakuya a été malain et a déplacé des pétales dans la zone ce qui force Tsukishima à s'écarter. Tsukishima sourit puis retourne attaquer dans la zone sans-dommage. Byakuya double la vitesse des pétales avec sa main, Tsukishima lui fait remarquer que plus les pétales vont vite plus c'est suicidaire de les faire rentrer dans la zone sans-dommage puis il s'aggripe à la main de Byakuya et les pétales s'écrasent littéralement sur le bras de Byakuya. Byakuya semble dans une situation désépérée, Tsukishima le provoque même en lui demandant de lancer un sort de Kidô pour lui montrer sa force mais Byakuya empoigne ses pétales sur son bras et transperce Tsukishima. Byakuya le remercie pour ce combat où il s'est retrouvé au pied du mur et Tsukishima s'écroule. thumb|left|Byakuya vainc TsukishimaTsukishima lui demande de l'aider pour toutes ces heures d'entrainement, Byakuya le remercie pour cela mais tant qu'il sera un ennemi de Kurosaki il ne pourra pas l'aider et il quitte la dimension laissant Tsukishima par terre, agonisant... Byakuya récupere Rukia et va près des autres capitaines qui ont fini leur combat. Il demande à Renji de s'occuper d'elle puis dit qu'il n'a trouvé aucune trace de son adversaire. Avec les autres, Byakuya observe un peu le combat d'Ichigo puis annonce à Rukia qu'ils partent à la Soul Society. Rukia demande pourquoi a comme réponse de Byakuya qu'ils devaient seulement aider Ichigo à prendre sa décision. Byakuya et les autres rentrent à Soul Society en étant heureux que ce soit Ichigo qui ait succédé à Ginjou. Arc de la guerre millénaire de sang Byakuya raconte à Renji l'histoire de Sasakibe pendant ses funérailles. Sasakibe avait le niveau pour être capitaine et maitrisait le bankai avant même Kyoraku ou Ukitake. Son haut niveau pouvait faire de lui un capitaine mais il resta fidèle à Yamamoto et resta son vice-capitaine malgré les rumeurs sur lui disant que c'était un lâche et qu'il ne prenait jamais part aux combatsthumb|Byakuya vs. Stern Ritter. Lors de l'invasion du Vandenreich, Byakuya rejoint Renji et le défend d'une attaque ennemie. Il lui dit : "Ces individus prévoient de détruire la Soul Society d'une manière impitoyable. Ce sont clairement des ennemis. Anéantis-les avec ta pleine puissance" et se prépare à affronter le Stern Ritter et son second. Byakuya utilise Senbon-Zakura. Renji prévient son supérieur que les lames ne fonctionnent pas contre lui, Byakuya retorque froidement que ce n'est pas le cas puis inflige quelques blessures légères thumb|left|122px|Byakuya se fait voler son bankaiau Stern Ritter. Byakuya utilise son Bankai, dans le but de forcer son ennemi à dévoiler sa technique et dans le cas ou ce dernier se ferait sceller, demande à Renji d'utiliser son propre Bankai pour l'achever si la situation se présentait. Cependant à sa grande stupéfaction, son Bankai n'est pas scellé mais volé, ainsi son ennemi le retourne contre lui. Byakuya, ne disposant plus de moyen de défense ou d'attaque face à son adversaire se fera vaincre sans montrer une réelle opposition. Il est supposé mort à la fin du dernier chapitre. Dans le chapitre 515, on peut entendre que Kenpachi et lui ont survécu mais que peut-être ils ne pourront pas se réveiller et reprendre leur fonction de capitaine. On verra ensuite la division 0 venir à soul society pour amener Rukia, Renji, Byakuya et Ichigo dans leur "monde" pour les soignés et les préparés au prochain assaut du Vanden Reich. Aptitudes et Compétences Byakuya est un shinigami puissant , il est le plus connu des 13 capitaines. Byakuya est un shinigami très polyvalent, il se sert très bien du shunpô et il connait d'autres techniques de déplacement de haut niveau. Il se sert aussi habilement du kidô, lors du combat contre Renji (son vice capitaine) il se sert bien du kidô pour affaiblir le bankai de Renji et pour immobiliser Renji ce qui lui a offert la victoire. Ses maîtrise du kidô et du déplacement n'ont pas d'égal que son contrôle du zanpakuto. En effet, il maîtrise très bien son bankai au point de pouvoir lui donner plusieurs formes et de savoir laquelle sera la plus avantageuse dans ses combats. *'Shunpô' : Byakuya est considéré comme un maître du shunpô (technique de déplacement à grande vitesse). En effet, on apprend que depuis son plus jeune âge il cherchait par tous les moyens à dépasser le shunpo de Yoruichi (son amie d'enfance) et qu'il appris une technique d'elle "Utsusemi". Il maitrise aussi une autre technique de déplacement, le "senka", qui consiste à tournoyer sur soi-même et d'arriver dans le dos de son adversaire pour le frapper mortellement. *'Kidô' : Il peut utiliser le kidô avec grande puissance par exemple : avec le hadô 33 ("Sōkatsui") il détruit une bonne dizaine de batiment du seireitei et il peut utiliser le bakudo 61 et 81 (61 : "Rikujukoro", 81 : "Dankû") sans incantation'.' Zanpakutō Shikai : Pour libérer son zanpakûto, il prononce la phrase: « Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura ! ». La lame du sabre se thumb|"Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura !"décompose petit à petit en un millier de pétales de fleurs de cerisiers, tous aussi tranchants les uns que les autres afin de tuer l'adversaire. Il est possible de contrer le processus en touchant le zanpakûto pendant la dispersion des fleurs de cerisier. Bankai : Il possède un Bankai qui peut prendre plusieurs formes différentes : - Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ("Ombre Violente de Milliers de Fleurs de Cerisier") lui permet d'augmenter les pouvoirs de son Shikai. Un certain nombre de grandes lames surgissent du sol, formant un thumbcouloir entre Byakuya et sa cible. Ces immenses lames se transforment toutes en un millier de pétales de fleurs de cerisier. C'est une sorte de shikai amélioré mais cette fois-ci , Byakuya peut contrôler leur trajectoire par la pensée et augmenter leur vitesse par de simples mouvements des bras (vitesse doublée). - Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ("Les Milles Mondes de l'Ombre Brutale des Milliers de Fleurs de Cerisier"): Le Senkei lui permet de comprimer toutes les pétales en de très nombreuses épées de couleur rose disposées en cercle autour d'une zone de combat spécifiée, autour de Byakuya. Ce dernier peut en utiliser une ou plusieurs selon ses désirs.thumb|2ème forme de Senbonzakura . - Shûkei, Hakuteiken ("Attaque Finale de l'Empereur Blanc"/"Épée Blanche Impériale") : cette attaque fait suite au Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Elle permet à ses épées, disposées en cercle dans la zone du bankaï, de se transformer en énergie que Byakuya va accumuler pour lancer son attaque thumb|Le "Shûkei Hakuteiken"de l'Empereur Blanc. Cette ultime attaque voit alors apparaître autour de Byakuya et de son zanpakûto, un aigle blanc d'énergie spirituelle. En fait une grosse partie des épées autour de Byakuya se condense en une seule épée et le reste se transforme en énergie qui fait penser à un aigle blanc. - Gôkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ("Ombre Brutale et Finale d'un Millier de Fleurs de Cerisiers") : Cette attaque n'a été utilisée qu'une seule fois et ce, contre Somarie Le Roux, l'arrancar N°7. Il forme un immense tourbillon de fleurs de cerisier autour de la cible et le noie dans une immense avalanche de pétales de fleurs de cerisier, beaucoup plus grande en puissance et en intensité qu'un simple Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. La faiblesse ultime est sa "zone sans dommages" qui se trouve derrière Byakuya sur 85cm de longueur. Cette zone est la même pour son shikai et pour son bankai. Sur cette zone la lame de Senbonzakura n'inflige pas de dommages pour ne pas blesser le manieur de Senbonzakura. Tsukishima se sert de cette faiblesse pour transpercer Byakuya. Alors afin de combattre Senbonzakura, il faut s'approcher et non s'écarter, mais une personne qui ne connaît pas la zone sans dommages ne penserait à faire cela, alors Byakuya ne l'a dit qu'à quelques proches. Relations Rukia Kuchiki Rukia Kuchiki est la petite soeur de Byakuya Kuchiki et de Hisana Kuchiki . Rukia a une grande admiration pour son frère malgré leurs relations plutôt froides. Malgré ces manières distantes avec elle, Byakuya la considère comme sa fierté. Ichigo Kurosaki Le considérant au départ comme un Shinigami faible, il lui sera enormément reconnaissant par la suite pour lui avoir permis de respecter son serment envers sa famille et en même temps de ne pas laisser mourir Rukia Kuchiki. Il considère également Ichigo comme son égal après ces événements. Renji Abarai C'est son vice-capitaine. Malgré leur différence notable de rang, il fait preuve d'un certain respect à l'égard de son subordonné et le remplace même à la réunion des vices-capitaines quand celui-ci est absent (ce qui stupéfait Renji, qui se demande si il fait la même chose avec Rukia, c'est à dire la remplacer à la réunion des femmes shinigamis quand celle-ci est absente). Renji est même l'un des seuls à avoir expérimenté l'humour "spécial" de Byakuya Kuchiki. _(Renji) Désolé, je rentre de chez le coiffeur, je suis en retard... Ah, au fait, comment faites-vous pour garder vos cheveux toujours parfaitement coiffés ? _(Byakuya) Je me coupe les cheveux avec mon Senbonzakura. _(Renji) Ah... QUOI ?! _(Byakuya) C'était une plaisanterie. _(Renji) Ouf... Mais... CAPITAINE, VOUS AVEZ FAIT DE L'HUMOUR ?! (Byakuya le gratifiera de l'un des seuls sourires qu'il ait pu esquisser dans la série.) Hisana Kuchiki C'est sa femme qui est décedée 50 ans avant qu'Ichigo ne devienne un shinigami. Jushiro Ukitake Byakuya le respecte beaucoup allant jusqu'a l'appeler "Sensei". Autres Apparitions Byakuya Kuchiki apparaît dans le 2ème film de Bleach "The Diamond Dust Rebellion",quand il y a deux Hyorinmaru pour la chambre des 46 et le sereitei cet un problème,et dans le 3ème film intitulé "Fade to black" ou deux arrancars declenchent une explosion qui fait disparraître Rukia dans la pensée de tout le monde sauf Ichigo et Kon.thumb|116px|bleach film 3 fade to Black Répliques (à Ichigo) Tu es arrivé mille ans trop tôt ... (à Ichigo) Si nous ne respectons pas la loi , qui le fera ? Tu es lent, meme lorsque tu tombes..tu es lent..(à Ichigo) La différence entre toi et moi? Le niveau de puissance ..( ABARAI ) (à Ichigo) N'ai pas une si haute opinion de toi , gamin. Futilité * Sa chanson thème, choisi par Tite Kubo, est "Je Chante Pour Passer Le Temps" par Giovanni Mirabassi. * Il a été voté 7ième dans le plus récent vote, dépassant Orihime Inoue avec 35 votes. * Son Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura, a été voté 5ième dans le vote du plus populaire Zanpakutō dans le magazine Shonen Jump. * Dans le vote des plus populaires batailles, la bataille de Byakuya contre Ichigo arrive en première place alors que sa bataille contre Renji se retrouve en sixième place. * Il apparaît sur la jaquette du tome 7 "The Broken Coda" Coda Brisée du manga. (Note : en musique, une coda est le passage terminal d'une pièce ou d'un mouvement.) Il apparaît aussi sur la couverture du tome 57 "Out of bloom". Références - Bleach MX - Tome de Bleach et l'anime Navigation Catégorie:Capitaine Shinigami Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Mâle Catégorie:Shinigami